Life in Letters
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash tells us his life in letters. Rubbish summary. Please R&R x


**Hey guys! I know I said I couldn't upload for a while but... I'M BACK! xD This idea hit me when I was watching a youtube vlog. **

**Shout Out to AAML - TAML. Thanks for the ideas :) Make sure you go and read her fics - they are totally epic. **

**Hope you enjoy x**

* * *

**A for Ash:**

Well, I guess a good way to start this is with my name. I am Ash Ketchum, a pokemon trainer. I am 14 years old and currently travelling around the Unova region with my good friends Cilan and Iris (you'll hear more about them later) and my best friend and pokemon, Pikachu. I'll tell you more about him later. So guys, here is my **Life in Letters**:

**B for Brock:**

Brock. Dear Brocko. Brock is my best male friend. We've travelled through the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions together. He always acted as a father figure to me when we were on the road. Brock helped me with battle strategies, kept me fed and kept me out of trouble (well he tried!). Yeah, Brock and me will always be best mates even if we are far apart. His dream was always to become a pokemon breeder but that changed last year and he decided to become a pokemon doctor. I bet he only reason he changed his career was so he could be nearer to Nurse Joy. Oh yeah, that's another thing about Brock, he is mad on girls. If you're a pretty girl, beware of the Brockster!

**C is for Cilan:**

Okay I said I'd tell you about him later. Now it's time to meet my other best male friend, Cilan. Cilan is a pokemon connoisseur. I didn't know what it was until he explained it to me. Basically he evaluates the compatibility between trainer and pokemon. Just a warning, don't ask him to evaluate you and your pokemon, he tends to use words normal people don't understand and he goes on forever! Apart from that, Cilan is a great guy. Well, he's a bit feminine but… Anyway! Cilan used to be a Striaton City gym leader. That means he is a super talented battler. We destroy people when we form a team during a tag battle!

**D is for Dawn:**

Dawn… Ah yes, Dawn Berlitz. She travelled with Brock and I through her hometown, the Sinnoh region. Dawn had always wanted to become a coordinator and when she was 10, she set out to do just that. Dawn and me didn't always get along. I mean she was nice… kind of… She was okay. Not as awesome as May and Iris. And she's certainly not as awesome as my first travelling partner…

D is also for Delia, my mum. I love my mum. She's the only family I really have. My mum is one of my best friends despite the fact that she constantly annoys me by telling me to change my 'you-know-what's' everyday!

**E is for Eggs?:**

Yeah eggs… I love eggs! Eggs are an awesome food. They're especially good when Brock makes them. He does them all gooey… Mmm! My mouth's watering at the thought!

Also eggs as in pokemon eggs. They're a big part of my life. I mean all my amazing pokemon were once eggs. I've been lucky enough to have seen many eggs hatch into baby pokemon. Some of them have belonged to me! The first egg I saw hatch was Misty's Togepi. It was originally mine but I let her have it because I'm soo nice! The first egg I received and hatched was my Phanpy. Since then it has grown into a big, strong Donphan. I have also hatched a Larvitar and most recently a Scraggy. He used to be wild but now he has calmed down thanks to the help of Iris's Axew.

**F is for Food:**

Food! One of the best things in the world besides pokemon! Food is just so good! Brock and Cilan both cook great food. My mum does too! I can't cook anything. I just mess everything up. I basically burn everything, even water!

**G is for Gary Oak:**

Yeah, Gary Oak. My childhood friend and rival. We used to fight a lot but since he became a pokemon researcher that all stopped. I kind of miss it in a weird way. Having a rival always made the journey's more exciting. I mean at the moment I have Trip but he basically ignores me!

G is also for Gotta Catch em all! It's the motto of my life!

**H is for Harrison:**

Ah Harrison! That's going back a long time. Harrison beat me in the quarterfinals of the Silver Conference in the Johto Region. I remember it was his Blaziken versus my Charizard. Both pokemon kept getting knocked down but got back up again. Eventually Charizard couldn't get back up and I lost. I was proud of my Charizard. I mean just the region before; I lost because he disobeyed me. This time I lost again with him but this time it felt okay. We were in it together whereas in the Indigo League he was against me.

H is also for hats! They're the coolest item of clothing. And they can hide messy hair! :D

**I for Iris:**

Iris is my current female travelling partner. She is kind of a wild child. She sleeps in trees and swings on vines. She's a lot of fun though. We get on well despite her calling me a little kid every five minutes. Iris's has an Axew and it is her best friend. A bit like Pikachu and me really. Iris wants to learn everything she can about dragon types because her goal is to become a dragon master.

**J is for Jessie and James:**

Oh Arceus! Jessie and James! And Meowth of course! Well, I have known them since I was ten years old. I actually met them on the second day of my first journey. Since then they have tried to steal my pokemon at least 700 times! I don't see them much anymore. I think they're trying to steal legendary pokemon rather than my ordinary Pikachu. Pikachu is amazing, don't get me wrong, but why steal him rather then say, Zapdos?

**K is for Kanto.**

Kanto! My home region! The boonies as Trip calls it. What does he know? The Kanto region is full of awesome pokemon and people. Professor Oak lives there, I live there. What's not to like?

**L is for Larvitar:**

Not just any old Larivitar. The one I hatched and looked after through the final weeks of my Johto Journey. Larvitar hatched right under my t-shirt. We took it to a pokemon centre because it was very sick. While I was nursing it, I dreamt right along side it. That was one of the coolest experiences of my life. Larvitar had been taken from its mother by poachers when it was just an egg. After that, it was scared of the outside world. I took it out into the open air and taught it that not everything was scary. After many adventures, lots of hard work and mothering, I finally reached Mt Silver. Me, Misty and Brock gave it back to its mother and then headed to the Silver Conference. I think about that little Larvitar everyday. I often wonder if it ever evolved. Maybe now it's a Pupitar or maybe even a tremendous Tyranitar.

**M is for Misty:**

Misty. My best friend. I met Misty on the first day of my journey. I had got in trouble with a group of Spearow. I swam across the river that Misty was fishing at and I somehow got caught by her fishing rod. She pulled me onto the shore thinking I was a water pokemon. I stole her bike to get away from the angry birds and eventually Pikachu zapped and destroyed it with his electric attacks. Since that very day we have been best friends. No… we're more than that. In fact… I'm in love with her.

M is also for May and Max. They're really good friends to me too. I travelled with them through Hoenn and Kanto.

**N is for Nacrene City.**

It may not be a special place to me but very eventful things happened there. For starters, I had one of the toughest battles of my lifetime. It was only against Lenora, a gym leader, but boy was she strong! After a rematch I finally defeated her. Also in this City, my Scraggy hatched from its egg. That was one of the most awesome days ever. Scraggy hatched the day after my victory at the Nacrene Gym!

**O is for Oshawott:**

Oshawott is probably one of my most attention seeking pokemon. He is adorable though. Oshawott was the first pokemon I saw in the Unova region. I didn't catch him until a few days later, once he'd saved us from the danger of a geyser. We've been through a lot together. We have learnt to counter electric attacks with its scalchop and we've even mastered a new move together!

**P is for Pikachu:**

Aw, Pikachu. My first pokemon. The day I began my journey, I slept late. Not a very good start, I know. When I arrived at Professor Oak's lab, there were no starter pokemon left for me. The only pokemon left was a Pikachu. I thought it was cute at first. Then I got to know it's true personality. This mouse was cheeky, powerful and as stubborn as me. It was the only pokemon left so I took it. We got into all sorts of trouble, as I mentioned in the Misty paragraph. Eventually, we got to know each other and Pikachu's personality changed. Sure, he was still strong and cute, but now he was loyal and courageous. A true best friend.

**Q is for Quilava:**

Another pokemon I know. All my pokemon are special to me but the ones I'm mentioning are truly extraordinary.

I caught Quilava when it was a little, adorable, squinty-eyed Cyndaquil. There was something odd about this one though. It couldn't use its fire attacks until it was warmed up. After lots of work, we managed to get Cyndaquil fired up right when the battle began. I thought Cyndaquil could never evolve but it did eventually. It evolved during the Sinnoh League.

**R is for Roggenrola:**

Sorry, another pokemon! Roggenrola was probably my most powerful baby pokemon. I mean it hadn't yet evolved and it already knew extremely powerful attacks such as Flash Cannon and Stone Edge. Roggenrola evolved during my fifth gym battle with Clay, the Driftveil City gym leader. So, little Roggenrola is now a strong, sturdy Boldore!

**S is for Stephan:**

Aha Stephan is funny! I mean he always tells me off for pronouncing his name wrong. It's pronounce Stef-en, right? Anyway, he is a really powerful trainer with a really awesome Sawk. We first met the day Oshawott lost its beloved scalchop. We had to postpone a battle until he found it. I won in the end, by the way. Stephan participates in loads of the same tournaments as us, and he always does great. In fact, he won the Clubsplosion!

**T is for Totodile:**

Totodile is probably my most jolly pokemon. I mean, it dances when it comes out of its pokeball! I remember me and Misty both fought over who got to keep Totodile. We both threw our Lure Balls at it and one caught it. We both reached for the same ball obviously, claiming it as ours. I remember our hands touched and it felt great… Anyway… We had to battle and in the end I won so I kept Totodile! Totodile is a really powerful pokemon and is currently with Professor Oak.

**U is for Unova:**

Unova! The region I am in right now! Unova is probably my most favourite region, beside Kanto of course. The pokemon here are amazing! There's so much to discover here and the gym leaders are tough. There are loads of tournaments to compete in which is awesome for training. Basically, it's an all round awesome region!

**V is for Victini:**

Meeting Victini was one of the most coolest experiences of my life. I mean a pokemon that can turn invisible and give people and pokemon power? That's just awesome! Victini is a really cute pokemon too. I really thought I wouldn't be able to keep my promise of freeing Victini. Luckily I was able too. Every time I see or eat macarons, I think of little Victini.

**W is for water pokemon:**

Everytime I see water pokemon I just can't help but think of Misty. The same goes for bug pokemon, actually. Misty would love all the water pokemon here, in the Unova region. I might try and catch her an Alomomola. What I'd really like to catch her is a Milotic. They are almost as beautiful as her.

**X is for Xtra cheese!**

Yummy! Extra cheese on everything! I love extra cheese on Pizza, in burgers, on macaroni cheese… CHEESE! :)

**Y is for 'You're such a little kid!':**

Yeah that phrase is a huge part of my life. I mean Iris says that to me with everything I do. I dunno why. I think I'm kinda mature.

**Z is for Zzz:**

It's really late now and I'd better get some sleep. I have an important gym battle with Skyla tomorrow. So there you go. This is my **Life in Letters**!

* * *

**There you go! Thanks for reading :) Sorry about the cheese thing xD I dunno why but I could just imagine ash being mad on cheese :D**

**Might see you guys soon for more fics :)**

**Thanks again =)**

**Love AmyBieberKetchum xxx**


End file.
